Pain and Pleasure
by Futago no Seishi
Summary: The so called heartless Commander of Seed has some hidden kinks and desires... and Seifer's all too willing to fulfill them. *YAOI* Seifer/Squall. Consenual domination.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters herein used in this ficcy. They are all property of Squaresoft. I'm just a lonely lil author that's borrowing the characters for little bit of fun… *hentai grin* (lol) I don't think that Squaresoft would really approve of what I'm having these lovely boys do… 

Rating: R. For sexually suggestive acts.

Coupling: Seifer x Squall

Summary: Squall Leonhart, the famed, heartless Commander of Seed, has a few unknown kinks and desires… And Seifer is all too willing to fulfill them.

Author's Note: I am back from vacation people! Yay! *dances around* Back to the beautiful world of writing and yaoi! *grins* ^-^ Ok, enough of my madness. I just wanted to take a quick tiny break from writing "Conflicting Emotions" and spit out a nice lil PWP as I have promised. Reviews and comments of all kinds (flames will be laughed at and further ignored) are welcome. This is set shortly before the game begins, both are still students, but still their respective ages as when the game begins. 

**WARNING**: This chapter has *YAOI* situations that may be offensive to some. If domination and sexy boys kissing each other makes you gag, please leave now. Thank you and you have been warned.

Pain and Pleasure

Chapter One: The Invitation

By: Yaoi Dreamer

            The figure sat alone in the dark classroom, body relaxed and leaning against the chair. Two slender legs were crossed on top of the desk, the sliver buckles on the leather boots glinting softly in the darkness. The dark silhouette of the boy was outlined by the faint shimmer of the moon outside the window. The shades were improperly shut, allowing bars of slivery light to flow into the darkness. The figure sat still, stretched out languorously upon the chair, head bowed down, chin resting upon his chest as quiet breaths escaped slightly parted lips.

            Like a statue, the boy sat there, almost as if waiting for something… someone. Arms wrapped around each other, laying gently on a hard stomach as he continued to wait quietly, barely moving. Minutes passed by and shadows flickered across the dark walls, doing a lazy waltz with the plaster as the trees outside changed the patterns of the slivery light from the moon. Long, tousled bangs covered his eyes, though in the darkness it was hard to tell anything at all. The only movement showing that the still figure was indeed alive was the shallow rising of his chest as he sat, eyes staring through dark, lowered lashes at the door across the room.

            Suddenly, the door slid open. A long leg appeared in the frame as the soft click of boots on the tiled floor could be heard. In stepped another figure, instantly awash in darkness too as the door slid noiselessly closed behind him. The tall figure walked gracefully over to the boy, the click of his boots on the floor the only noise heard in the room. Upon reaching about a foot before the sitting boy, he stopped abruptly, looking down at him.

            Slowly, almost tentatively, the boy lifted his bowed head and looked at the standing figure. Silvery eyes gazed up at the shadowed face, swirls of steely azure and platinum studying the sharp, chiseled features.  The tip of a pink tongue slid out between his lips, leaving a glistening shine on the soft flesh, the fleeting moonlight reflecting off of it. In an agile movement, he lifted his legs off of the desk and quickly placed them on floor, turning his body to face the stranger. His arms unwrapped themselves from each other and dropped to his sides, the sleeves of his uniform jacket brushing against the sides of the seat he sat on. Gaze still fixed on the one standing, his sinfully long lashes fluttered slowly and the lids shut completely, covering the pools of quicksilver within. Slowly, he tipped his head backwards, exposing the pale skin of his long neck, almost like a sacrifice.

            A low moan escaped the now parted lips of the second figure as he watched the pale skin come into view, so vulnerable and exposed. He stepped forward, his sound of his boots now once again the only noise in the room. Standing directly in front of the beautiful boy, his eyes roved over the slender body hungrily. Then he bent down and ran his lips along the offered neck from the base to the ear, only his lips were about a centimeter away from the flesh, allowing his hot breath to hiss across the smooth skin. Stopping over the ear, he breathed softly against the sensitive skin, watching from bemused jade green eyes as the other's lips parted slightly, relishing the sensation. Then without warning, his hand shot up and he entwined his fingers into the silky sable strands covering the boy's head and pulled sharply.

            The boy let out a strangled cry as his head snapped further backwards, his back arching along with it. He panted softly as he continued to be pulled further backwards, until his back was bent at a ridiculous angle over the low rising back of the chair. The grip on his hair tightened and he whimpered quietly.

            The second figure inched his face closer to the boy's after he heard the tiny noise, lips lightly grazing a flushed cheek before they curled into a sneer and whispered dauntingly into the other's ear.

            "Enjoying this, are we?"

            Upon those words he tightened his grip further, causing the boy to whimper again. Twisting the silky strands cruelly, he opened his lips and slid his tongue out, flicking it against the metal stud before closing his teeth over the earlobe and nibbling rather harshly.

            A mixed noise between a moan and whimper made it past soft lips, teeth clamped over the bottom one in an attempt to block out the sound. Breathing slightly heavily, his teeth relinquished his lips and he opened them partially to mutter out a quick answer, an uncontrolled groan rolling out with the whispered word.

            "Always."

            His hair was released as the taller figure straightened, allowing him to sit properly again, his back aching in complaint to the treatment it received, his scalp tingling painfully. His eyes stayed shut as two hands gripped his shoulders tightly, but they opened when he felt weight settling down onto his thighs, a hardness rubbing briefly against his own erection. He bit his bottom lip again to stifle the groan from the friction, and gazed at the face before his.

            Jade green met platinum momentarily before a strong hand wrapped fiercely around his necklace. With a ragged shudder, the boy felt the cold metal tighten mercilessly around his throat had choice but to powerlessly follow the forward pull, shutting his eyes as the metal cut painfully into his skin, sending tingles down his spine. He felt hot breath against his lips as forced air down his constricted wind-pipe.

            "That's my bitch."

            He opened his eyes just in time to drown in those depthless pools of green before teeth caught his lower lip sharply. The hand that was not holding onto his choke leash traveled up to the earlier offered neck and began to caress the soft skin beneath the jaw before moving up to his cheek and roughly dragging a nail across the flesh, leaving a slightly red mark across the skin. He forced in air as he continued to let the other nibble forcefully on his lip, feeling the delicate skin bruise and tingle, willing down the moan threatening to leave his abused lips. He let his hands wander, sliding up the taller boy's back and slipping underneath the dark blue uniform jacket to impatiently shove the cotton material of the t-shirt underneath upwards to let his hands caress the taut skin.

            Just as his fingertips brushed tanned skin, the taller figure bit down harshly on his lip, breaking the skin and drawing a moan of pleasure along with a whine of pain from him, stopping his craving hands. Crimson liquid spilled from his open lip, the metallic taste of his blood fresh on both of their tongues. He felt a rough tongue slide along the cut, causing him to shudder as more sensations raced through his body. Suddenly, the other pulled away and looked at him, licking the blood on his lips hungrily, causing he shorter one to moan lustfully.

            The tall boy smirked down at the flushed face of the other, moving his arms behind him to pull those under his shirt out. Leaning in once more, he roughly shoved the other's lips apart, forcing his tongue inside and snaking it around the velvety walls quickly before pulling away once more and murmuring against the still bleeding lip.

            "Patience is a virtue, Leonhart."

            With that, he swiftly rose and turned away, walking to the door, the clink of his boots now accompanied with heavy breathing from the slumping boy on the chair. Pivoting around before reaching the door, he smiled devilishly at the panting boy, a satisfied look on his face.

            "My room at midnight."

            The door slid open, casting soft light inside the room before it shut, plunging everything into semi-darkness again. The boy sat still, staring at the door once more, licking his lips slowly and wincing slightly as the blood continued to well up along his broken skin. He closed his eyes and bowed his head again, the long locks falling down in front of his face once more. His whisper broke through the heavy air and silence in the room.

            "I'll be there."

Author's Note: *grins* There, I have done it. I have turned Squally into a submissive lil bitch. ^^ Whee! (lol) Obviously, the ending is going to be a steamy night in Seifer's room, that is if any of you want me to continue with this. Feedback is much appreciated and will only motivate me to write that little scene.

Oh and the thing how Squall can choke on his necklace if the end is pulled. It's very feasible. If you look at Squall's necklace closely, you'll notice that it doesn't have a hook, but just a ring through the chain. And it is very easy just to pull on the pendant and tighten the necklace.

Anyways, thanks for reading. ^-^


End file.
